


I was First

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, happy birhtday tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: It is Tony's 50th birthday and while Tony doesn't have any expectations, Steve wants to celebrate early.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 68





	I was First

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tony Stark! Endgame, what? Don't know here.

"Hey, babe... Babe? Tony? Hey, Tony. Babe. Babe. Babebabebabebabebabebabe-"

Tony pulled his eyebrows together, the annoying sound getting to him through his sleep. It was like someone had been relentlessly poking on his skull, every syllable drilling into his mind. Groggily, he forced his eyes to open, blinking in the dim glow of the night lamp.

"Wha - Steve?" Tony croaked out, wrapped in the covers up to his waist and comfortably smushed, belly first, in the soft mattress on his and Steve's marital bed. With some effort, Tony lifted himself on his elbows, turning his head to the side, trying to locate his husband. "Steve, what the heck-" he complained, finally finding his husband, sitting at his side and smiling too brightly for no apparent reason. 

Tony didn't know that someone could smile so much, but somehow Steve did it, adding a lot more enthusiasm into his already perky self and looking elated with Tony being awake. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Steve said in a cheery voice, leaning in closer and pecking Tony's cheek in a tender kiss.

Birthday?

The annoyed feeling from being woken up got replaced by something warmer and fuzzy. Well, that was cute. Annoying to be woken up, but cute to receive birthday wishes from his husband as the first person.

"Aw, thanks, Ste-," Tony didn't finish when he noticed the numbers displayed on the digital clock.

12:01 am. AM. As at midnight. Not noon.

And the annoyed feeling was back.

"Steve!" Tony scolded, not believing that his husband woke him up, barely an hour after Tony managed to fall asleep. That was just cruel. "God! You couldn't wait until morning?!" Tony hissed, wrenching the pillow from underneath his face and covering his head with, wanting to fall back to sleep in comfortable darkness.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday," Steve said and Tony didn't need to look to know that his husband jutted his lip forward in a sorry pout, that made him look extra adorable. "I bet your social media is already flooded with wishes!"

Tony groaned from underneath the pillow. Maybe. His birth date was there in the open, for everyone to see and Iron Man had quite a fanbase. It was cute that people cared, but at the same time, it could get a bit overwhelming. This year, Tony didn't plan anything special on his birthday, seeing that he was turning -

"Any ideas what you want to do on your 50th birthday?" Steve asked in a happy voice, the mattress dipping under his weight as he plopped down on his side, next to Tony.

Tony just groaned again, only wanting to sleep. Why his husband couldn't get a hint. 

"On my 100th birthday we went to Disneyland for a week, do you remember it, Tony?" Steve continued to chat, not bothered by his husband's attempt to shield himself. "Remember that teacup ride? They should put warnings on those things, I almost puked on your shoes once we were off."

Tony remembered that Disney trip and how happy Steve had been, just grinning and skipping in joy like a child, even if the first ride almost made him vomit. Some pretzels and a cup of water later, Steve had been good to go, choosing more and more daring rides. It was a great trip. 

"Sooo... Any wishes for your birthday?" Steve asked in a low whisper, and Tony felt light fingers brushing against his shoulder. It was nice and caused a shiver to travel up his bare back. 

"A slide and a ball pit," Tony muttered out, not thinking it through, just hoping that coming up with something ridiculous would make Steve leave him alone and let him sleep.

"That could be arranged," Steve laughed and Tony just groaned. He didn't have the mind power to discuss his birthday. "Alright, I will let you go back to sleep," Steve said generously and shifted on the bed, probably reaching his hand to turn the night lamp off. "Just to be clear - the official version is that I was the first one to wish you a happy birthday, right?"

"Right," Tony croaked out, his body really wanting to get back to sleep.

"Great," Steve said, again in that cheery voice, and for a second Tony had doubts if he would get any sleep if Steve showed that level of enthusiasm, "go back to sleep, babe," he added in a softer voice, pulling the covers up Tony's back, wrapping him in warmth. 

"Mhhhm," Tony hummed gratefully, his eyes already closed. Sleep.

Instead of laying still and joining his husband for the night, Steve fidgeted on the bed. "Isn't there a custom that you should get your ass spanked on your birthday, one slap for each year?" Steve asked, and Tony wasn't sure anymore if he was thinking out loud or talking to him. "I think there is. We should do it now. Fifty slaps!"

Tony didn't expect to have his ass swatted, and his body jumped after the first slap, luckily, it was the gentle kind of a swat. More like a pat, really, just with enough force to let him feel it, but not to hurt or leave a bruise. Quite nice. 

And that's how Tony fell to sleep, listening to Steve counting the fifty slaps at his ass, and vaguely aware that at some point, Steve played his butt cheeks like bongos, quietly singing 'happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my husband, happy birthday to you.'

When morning finally came, Tony stretched in bed, slowly wakening up. He was alone in the bedroom, and rolled on his side, reaching for his phone and smiling when he noticed the hour.

9:30 am.

A much better hour to wake up to.

And seemed that Steve was right, and his phone did blow up with notifications overnight, starting from text messages from Rhodey and Pepper and ending on social media posts from people all over the world. Out of curiosity, Tony opened his twitter and skimmed through his wall, smiling at each message, until he got to that one post, with the highest amount of likes and retweets, already trending. 

Post made by SteveSR_CaptainAmerica. Official account.

It was a photo of Tony and Steve. Both were in bed, Tony flat on his stomach, wrapped in covers, Steve grinning at the camera and holding the digital clock they kept on their nightstand. The displayed hour was 12:36 am.

 _'I was first. Happy Birthday to the love of my life!_ ' A simple caption and a bunch of grinning emojis and birthday related ones. And the hashtags went on and on and the more Tony read, the more mortified he was. 

_#happybirthdaytonystark, #happybirthdayironman, #happybirthdaytomyhusband, #FIRST, #lookatthatbutt #ONLYLOOK, #canttouchthis, #mine, #bestbuttintheworld, #stillsmokingat50, #captainamericasfavoriteass_

Tony felt a lot more awake and paid closer attention to the photo. While Steve was on the foreground and there was no doubt that it was him, there was no real proof that the man wrapped in the covers was Tony. Well, Tony knew it was him, but it couldn't be so obvious to others. Maybe his sleep ruffled hair was a hint, sticking out from underneath the pillow, or the visible wedding ring on his finger for people who would zoom in, but the most obvious indication was right in the middle of the photo, covered with the thin sheets, but still sticking out enough to be recognizable. 

_#lookatthatduckbutt, #duckybutt, #ducky, #quackquack_

Tony felt embarrassed. Somehow humiliated. Just at the same time, it was so damn funny, he started laughing, just to himself, while alone in the bed. So the Happy Birthday concert Steve had played on his butt during the night was just the tip of madness.

"Happy birthday, boss!"

"Thanks, Friday," Tony smiled, laying in bed, happy and content. "Where is Steve?"

"Captain is during a meeting in the conference room. He told me to give you a message that he will be back after 10 am."

"Hmmm, okay," Tony hummed, working his phone with quick fingers. Aaaand retweet. Tony put the phone away and curled underneath the covers, feeling that he could enjoy some peace and quiet in bed, before Steve would come back and Tony would have to start his day for good. "Please make sure that Steve checks his twitter account."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Thanks," Tony yawned and pulled the covers more over himself, imagining the hubbub his and Steve's exchange would cause, but that would be something for the PR team to take care of and Tony didn’t feel like being bothered, especially on his birthday. To his account, Tony retweet Steve's post, adding comments of his own.

' _I confirm it, Steve was first. Thank you all for birthday wishes!' #happybdaytome, #stevecalmyoselfgddamit, #nextime, #stickaflaginit, #andclaimitforamerica #loveyouhusbanddontkillme_

Somehow, Tony could hear Steve laughing all the way from the conference room.

**Author's Note:**

> TONY HAS THE BEST BUTT, FIGHT ME. Tony wanting a slide and ball pit was inspired by the fact that RDJ had a slide and ball pit on his 50th birthday party


End file.
